I Finally Found You (A Skydoesminecraft Fanfiction)
by Geekluva
Summary: Elizabeth (Lizzy) has been really down about losing her older brother to the squids. But when she meets... Oops, I said to much. Yeah, I suck at summaries. BUT SUMMARIES SUCK LIKE SQUIDS! (This is my first fanfiction so there might be some mistakes) Rated T for some cussing. I don't own anyone but my OCs.
1. Prologue

Hey_ everybody! It's Geekluva here, and this is my first ever fanfiction! Hate on it as much as you want, but I don't really care. so here's the prologue to __**I Finally Found**__**You**__!_

* * *

**Prologue**

As my face smacked on to the smooth grains of sand, I regret pleading my brother to go down to the lake. Names can be discussed later, but let me tell you this story. After pleading to my older brother a million times, he took a chance. You see the lake is where me and my brother's arch enemies lives, but it wasn't a big idea to me.

**Before.**

We were at the lake when _it_ happened. My brother was fishing with me when I spotted _it_. It was going for me since I was the youngest, but my brother took the hit. _It _grabbed him and pulled my brother down the lake. I tried running towards him, but _it_ shot some sort of beam at me that sent me flying. I can see my brother being dragged down the lake as tears ran down my half-open eyes. And that was the last time I saw him...

**_Until today._**

* * *

_Ok, sure that was short but it's just a prologue and I'm in a rush. The chapters will be much longer later (except when I'm in a rush. Lol). Don't forget to R&R. (I'm accepting two OCs: 1 boy and 1 girl. Here's the form:_

**Name:**

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Crush (Optional):**

**Other:**

* * *

_See you guys then! (If you got that, I love you!)_


	2. Chiiapter 1: The Encounter

_**Hey Everyone, It's Geekluva here with the next chapter of **__**I Finally Found You**__**! Real Quick A/N: I'm still accepting two more OCs (girl or boy) so send them in! For now whenever you see a "_", that means the soon to be OCs. So, without further ado, here's...**_

**CHIIAPTER 1: The Encounter**

_**(I hope someone got that reference.)**_

* * *

_This time, the familiar flashback continued. I wake up in a dark room, tied to a wooden chair. There was only one light on in the room and it shining directly above me. I look down to my neck to check for my amulet. You see, my brother gave me that amulet the day before "it" captured him. What, you don't want me to call the thing "it" anymore? Fine I'll say it's real name. The squids. Back to my amulet, it gave me special powers. I have the power to control ice, nature, fire, and butter. Don't be fooled by me controlling the power of butter. In the right hands, butter the strongest power there is besides Notch's power. My amulet had a butter rim surrounding a purple gem. When I'm around butter or my brother, the gem glows. I looked down at my chest. Gone. I started to panic. I'm powerless without it! I look all around the room, but it's nothing but darkness. After awhile, some light flicker on to revel where I am. I'm in some sort of volcano, on a iron platform just below the lava. At the end of the platform is my brother, tied up to a chair just like me, and a squid a few blocks next to him. But it wasn't just any squid. It was the Squid King. I scream for his name, but nothing came out. Then, some flaps open and dumps my brother straight into the lava below. The world suddenly goes black and words appear in my sight. "**Find him before it's too late**," it said._

I shoot straight up, tumbling out of bed. My hand flies right to my neck. The amulet is still there. I let out a sigh of relief. I change out of my PJs into my regular clothes. I slip on my homemade t-shirt that had a piece of butter on it, my grey vest, my denim shorts, and my silver sneaker boots. I run into the kitchen to see my one of my best friends, Angel, eating breakfast. "Hey there! You seem a bit jumpy today," she says as she fixes her black and green headphones. "Yeah, just had a bad dream," I replied. "Was it about 'you-know-who'?" "Yeah.." She and two of my other friends know about my brother. "So.. Where is _ and _?" "Their out mining. Now, hurry up and eat before I eat it all!" We both laugh. "Ok, ok!" I sit on a stool next to her and start eating.

***LE TIME SKIPPE CAUSE I CAN!***

Angel went out to get some wood so now I'm all alone. She told me to search for some villages so we can trade. I take a brake until I hear a all too familiar annoying sound. "Hey! Hey, Wat are you doing! Wat are u doing!" Oh, hell no... "Shut the fuck up, squids!" I hear a young male voice say. I brush past some leaves so I can get a better view of him. I find that there are two boys. One boy has brown hair and brown eyes. His brown hair covers one of his brown eyes. He has clothes similar to Angel's, white shirt, grey pants, black sneakers, and purple wristbands. The other boy, well, I think it's a boy, has a blue space suit. His helmet has an orange glass so I couldn't see his face. They were attacking squids, so I decided to join in.

I clenched my enchanted butter sword that I never left home without and started swings at all of the squids. The boy gave me some confused looks but I didn't care. Using my amulet, I said a magic spell and every single squid burned to death. Jaw open, the boys stared at me in shock. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth! But call me that and I will cut you heads off! Call me Lizzy or Liz." "I'm Deadlox or Ty and he's TrueMU or Jason."

* * *

_**PHEW! Took me long enough to get this completed, right? I'm so so so sorry it took this long to publish but I kept on getting interrupted so much! Tell me what you think of the story, like or dislike, I don't care! (I love it! Lol) **_

_**I don't have an outro so all I have is a quote from a friend,**_

_**"There is no such thing as too much sparkles!" (Yeah, she's not really a tomboy..)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Jason's In Love

_**Hey everybody, It's Geekluva here with another chapter of I Finally Found You. Two things. Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. I just found out that I can only post one chapter a day unless it's really short. I have all the OCs I need so I'm sorry if you didn't get picked but if I need more OCs in the future, I'll have you guys. This chapter is really just chapter 1 but in Jason's POV. The first part will be in Sky's POV. Tell me if you like doing this or not. Now, at last, here's...**_

_**CHIIAPTER 2: Jason's In Love**_

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I walk down the streets of Butter City, greeting people here and there. My buddy, Kermit, wanted to talk to me about something important. Dashing to the swamp as fast as I could, I hear the all too familiar, annoying sound. "Hey! Hey, Sky! What are doing? I have something to say!" "What doing you fucking want, squid?" "Giving you a heads-up." "What do you mean?" "We know where your sister is." Wait.. "WHAT!" I scream, totally shocked. Yeah, I do have a sister. Her name is Elizabeth, but I call her Lizzy or Elli. I never told any of my friends this because I always would break down at the thought of her. Wait, the squids know where she is so... "WHERE IS SHE?!" "You'll have to find that out for yourself.." And with that he swims away. I continue walking to the frog's house, with the thought of Lizzy being still alive in my mind.

**Jason's POV**

Ty and I were going to mine some more butter for Team Crafted when a squid attacked us. We didn't have any wepons or armor, so we took a beating. My helmet bounced of my head and I got a really deep cut in the forehead. I am able to take off my helmet but I just choose not to. We keep fighting with our iron picks when a random girl comes out and starts attacking the squids. She's using a butter sword so she probably is on our side. I take a look at her face. She has long brown hair with butter highlights. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle in the light. Wait, what am I saying? I don't like her, do I? _No way. you just met. You don't even know her name! '_I know. But she's just so pretty. And I know she's on our side since she's fighting the squids.' I fight back with the voice inside of my head. _But how do you know? She might hate squids AND Team Crafted! _'B-b-but...' I sigh. It's not like I had a chance anyways. I look back at her. I see something on her neck start glowing. Then, she starts to mouth something that looked like "Fireblast." She lifted up her hand and fire burst out. With all the squids burned she came down here. Deadlox introduced us but I didn't notice. I was to busy staring at her, mouth wide open. Then my head started spinning, probably because of the cut. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked as I just fainted.

* * *

**_Oooo, what happens to Jason after this? Does Lizzy like him back? Will Sky and Lizzy meet? Is Lizzy and Sky's sister the same person. Answer what you guys think in the comments below! And Chuggaaconroy fans, please check out my other story "Hey There, Emile" It has a parody I am currently working on IRL._**

**_No outro yet, so I'll just wave awkwardly._**

**_*Waves awkwardly*_**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

_**Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here and here I am with a new chapter of "I Finally Found You" ! Sorry it took long to post this, but I was busy helping my friend to start a new account. So blame her! No, not really... Anyways, the OCs will be reveled in this chapter. Yay! Thanks to everyone that sent one in and I'm so sorry to the people who weren't in the story. If I add OCs later, then I'll have you guys. Now here's...**_

_**CHIIAPTER 3: Friends Are Reveled**_

_**(P.S. The chapter will switch POVs)**_

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I look down, terrified, at the spaceman not knowing what to do. "Oh notch, oh notch! What to do, what to do..." I mumble, pacing back and forth. "Oh I don't know. Maybe try to help him!" the headphone-wearing brunette, who I now know as Deadlox, says sarcastically. "Ok, ok. Maybe we can take him back to my house. I'm sure my friends won't mind," I hope.. "Fine," He sighs. "Anything to help my friend." I jump up and down. "Yay! Let's go!" I practically yell in his ear. " Jeez, woman! You remind me of one of my friends.." "Hurry up!" I yell back then continue skipping back home, with Jason in my arms.

***LE TIME SKIP CUS I CANZ!***

**Annie's POV**

I walk back to Angel's house with Jared. Him and I went mining for minerals for swords so we can help get Lizzy's spirit up. You see she has this little secret that only Jared, Angel, and I know. She keeps on saying that it was her fault that her brother got kidnapped, but I don't think that was true. She was younger so she didn't know much then. I remember when we first met.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hey Angel!" "Yeah, Annie?" "You can't catch me!" I sprint off in the opposite direction, with Angel and Jared right behind me. But, unfortunately for them, I ran faster laughing the whole way. I look back to check for either of them when I run over someone. "Oh my Notch! I'm so so sorry!" I apologize helping her up. "It's ok. I'm fine..." she says, looking the other direction. I get a glimpse of her face, covered in tears. "Hey, are you ok..." "Yeah, I'm fine..." Just then Angel pops up and pokes me. I see Jared running behind her. "Got you! Hey, who she? And why is she crying?" "It's nothing..." she says turning around. "Come on, you can tell us anything!" Jared buts in. "Fine, since I obviously can't make you guys go away," she smirks as she says it. "Yay!" Angel yells. "Now come, sit down, and tell us." She makes a circular motion (As if that's possible in minecraft) with her hands. "Ok then," The girl sits down. "So first of all my name is Elizabeth. But if you call me that, I will chop your head off. No, not really. Just call me Liz or Lizzy. So next..."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The rest was just her story which you probably heard already. We all changed a little bit for example, I was really outgoing and now I'm really shy. But still, we are all still best friends to this very day. Now before I knew it we were ended up at Angel's house. Before we even opened the door, trouble was happening.

* * *

_**Ooo! My first cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I are so evil! Lol. Anyways, with school, homework, and violin practice, it's hard for me to be writing a fanfiction, so I'm doing this for you guys. Yay! **_

_**No outro yet. So I will just wave awkwardly **_

_***Waves awkwardly***_


	5. Chapter 4: Here Comes The Love!

**Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here and welcome to the next chapter of 'I Finally Found You'! ****_I HATE FILLER CHAPTERS! What's even worse is that you don't know what to write and just want to skip to the main plot of the story, right? AAARRRGGGHHH! But I will write it just for you guys. I'm also getting lazy with writing chapters, aren't I? Sorry about that, but now I will write one chapter (almost) every day. So with that out the way, here's.._**

**_CHIIAPTER 4: Here Comes The Love_**

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I come back to my house with a ton of wood in my hands. "Lizzy, can you help me with the wood?" I shout. No answer. "Lizzy?" I shout again. No answer. She probably asleep. Laying the wood down carefully, I rush to Liz's room. I knocked. "Lizzy?" I open the door. No one there. I run around the whole house checking everywhere I could. She had to be back by now, right? I start to pace back and forth. What happened to her? Maybe she got lost? No, she has a map. Maybe she got attacked? No, she has her sword, so it wouldn't take long. What if she couldn't handle the fight? Most likely. I rush into my bedroom and reach into the chest I grab my enchanted diamond sword with knockback II and Fire Aspect V. As soon I run outside, I see Annie and Jay coming back from mining. Before they can even open their mouths, I told them what was happening. "Lizzy's gone!" I exclaim. "What?! What happened?" Jared asked. "She went out to go and trade with villagers 3 hours ago, and never came back!" I explain. "I think she might be having trouble with a fight or something." "That's probably not it.. She's really tough. If she doesn't come back for a while, we will look for her." Annie suggested. "Fine.." I reply. Then we just went into the house and waited.

**Deadlox's POV**

I follow the girl that I now know as Lizzy to her house. 'Was this really a good idea?' I asked myself. Anything to help my friend I guess. We stop at a wooden, two-story house with three other people by it. One of them was a boy. He had short, black hair and grey eyes. He wore a white shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black vans, and sunglasses like SSundee or Sky. There was also a girl. She had black hair that covers her right eye and blue eyes. The thing that caught my eye was her heart-shaped pendent. Really nice. The last person I paid most attention to. She looked just like me except she had blue eyes and long, blond hair. She looked really pretty. But, I know not to judge her by looks. I followed Lizzy when she went up to them. "Guys, a little help here!" She looked as if she would topple over since she was carrying Jason. Everyone, including myself, helped her and Jason. The girl that looked like me and I helped Jason, while the others helped Lizzy. Our hands touched and we both looked up at each other. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Man, am I really falling for a girl I just met? I can't believe I would do something like that. "Hi.. I'm Angel," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "Deadlox." I say shaking her hand. "But, you can call me Ty." "Ok then!" She smiles a goofy grin. It's so adorable! Wow, I sounded like a girl saying that, didn't I? Oh well. I help Jason up and bring him inside the house with everyone else behind me.

**Lizzy's POV**

I run over to help out Jason and bring him to my room. I lay him down on my bed until I realize I don't know if it's safe to take off his helmet. I go outside to ask Ty if it's ok. I tap his shoulder and he turns around. "Yes?" he asked. "I was wondering. Is it safe to take off Jason's helmet?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. It's fine. Do you need some help?"

"No thanks. How about you just go with your new crush." I smirk and gesture over at Angel.

"W-What? Nooo..." He says, not making eye contact.

"Ha! I knew it!" I whisper-shout.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I saw you staring into each other's eyes. A sign of love at first sight. I could ask her if she likes you, but it's gonna cost ya!"

"Fine.. What do I need to do?" He says, clearly annoyed.

"I'll think of it.." I say as I walk in to the kitchen to get a piece of wool, butter apples, some paper, and a bowl filled with water.

I go back into my room and shut the door. I dip the wool into the water and take off his helmet. As I'm about dab the water on his forehead, I see his handsome face. His curly, brown hair is all over the place because of his helmet. Wow, if I knew his was this cute, I would have taken off his helmet ages ago! I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but it's true! "I hope he likes me back... Probably not." I say to no one in particular. "I can't tell anyone about this. Not even my closest friends.."

_Little did she know, a certain, headphone-wearing, minecrafter was eavesdropping on her._

* * *

**_Lucky you! For the long wait, you guys get a long chapter. Longer than what I'm used to! Again, really sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it!_**

**_Make sure to follow, favorite, and review, Geek Army (That's what I'll call you guys now!)_**

**_This Geekluva, signing off! Peace!_**


	6. Chapter 5: To Butter (Budder) City We Go

**_CHIIAPTER FIVE: To Butter (Budder) City We Go!_**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I dab Jason's forehead for about the millionth time before his eyes flutter open, squinting because of the light. I put the cloth back in the bowl of water and grab the pieces of paper. "Are you okay?" I ask, not turning my back. "Considering my forehead is bleeding, I'd say pretty good." He replied, sarcastically. We both chuckle. _Oh.. Why does he have to be Notch damn cute? _I can't believe I ever would fall for a guy this fast before. "Here let me help." I pick up the paper and wrap it around the wound. "Hey, where's my helmet?" he asks.

"Over there on my bed stand."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you save us?"

I think for a bit before I answer. Why did I save them? I could have just left them there. They were being attacked by squids. But I always said that I would never get involved with them unless it included my brother or I. They just felt like there was a connection, like how I feel with my brother.

"Hello? Earth to Lizzy?" he says interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh. Umm.. I-I would always help someone that hates squids." I fake a smile as he seems to buy it.

"Umm, how about your sword? Your -uh- golden sword?" he asks, unsure of the last part.

"What's gold? I have a butter sword, though."

"Oh, you call it butter also?"

"Yeah, what else is there to call it?"

"So who gave you the sword?"

"My brother..."

"Where is he?"

I completely freeze at that question. I fidget around, looking anywhere but him.

"I-I-I d-don't k-kn-know.." My eyes start to swell up. I vowed not to cry in front of him. I can't tell him just yet...

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking.."

"It's okay." I look down at my feet.

"Well, Ty and I will be going back to Sky at Butter City now." Wait, did he say...

"Wait!" I say as he gets up. "W-Who's Sky?"

"He's commander of the Sky Army. Ty and I are second in command."

Can this be the Sky I've been looking for all my life? No, it could be just some random person, could it? Just to make sure..

"W-Would it be okay if my friends and I tag along?" He looks shocked at my question, but nods anyway. "Sure. I guess it'll be fine. Now.."

He opens the door. "Shall we?"

"Ok then!" I hop into the room.

"WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" I yell into my friends' ears.

"You remind me of someone..." Deadlox says.

"Why, thank you!" I answer with a goofy grin on my face.

* * *

_**You guys must feel horrible! I promise that I would update almost every day, but instead I don't update for a week. I'M SO SORRY! But I've got some new updates for you guys! I have made a Instagram account for Minecraft and other video game pics so check that out. The username is also Geekluva but lowercased. Have fun stalking me on Instagram! Also, I have a poll on my bio asking what kinds of fanfics I should do so vote that also. And finally, in the last chapter I said that there was a minecrafter eavesdropping on Lizzy and one person said Deadlox. Remember, Angel also wears headphones, too... Well that all for now.**_

**_Make sure to follow, favorite, and review, Geek Army!_**

**_This is Geekluva, signing off! Peace!_**


	7. Hiatus Annoucement

_**Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here and sorry, but this is not a chapter. As you can tell from the title, this story (and 'Hey There, Emile'/'I Finally Found You' (I'm posting the same thing on both stories)) is going to be on hiatus. I'm having some 'boy troubles' in my life and with every thing else going on, I don't have enough time for writing a fanfiction. Sorry about that guys but as soon as I have the 'boy troubles' all cleared up, I'll get started as soon as possible! Bye for now!**_


	8. Chapter 6: In Benja We Trust

_**CHIIAPTER 6: In Benja We Trust, In Bacca We Must**_

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I watch as Lizzy tells her friends about this 'road trip' that we're going on. I just sit back, wondering when I should make my move. I mean, it can't be that hard, right? Oh, who am I kidding? I'll probably just wimp out every chance I get. I always do that when I find a girl I like. Stutter then quit. But not this time. I'll make sure I get her. I glance back at Ty, who is staring at the girl that I now know as Angel. I smirk and walk over to him. "Looks like Ty is in looove," I whisper.

He jumps at the sound of my voice. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Depends." I cross my arms. "How long have you been staring at her?"

"I-Umm.. Is it that obvious?"

"Yep!" I say, popping the 'p'. "But I won't tell."

"Thanks man."

"My pleasure."

As, soon as I finish talking, Lizzy walks up to us. "Come on guys! Let's go!" She says then practically runs out the door. Everyone laughs once she leaves. She must be pretty excited "We better follow her before she drags us," says Jared, calmly walking out. Ty goes over to Angel and asked, "Does she always do this?" "Yeah. Pretty much." She smirks. For the rest of the trip, Ty and Angel stay back, mostly having casual conversations while I'm running along with Lizzy and Annie and Jared are close behind.

***LE TIME SKIP***

**Lizzy's POV**

I honestly don't know why I was running so fast. Maybe because I wanted to see my brother? Or the fact that I wanted to go over figuring out how to ask Jason on a date by myself? Or have I just gone plain crazy? Most likely the last one, though. I really hope it's my brother, too. I miss Adam soo much. As I got closer and closer to the city, more memories flash in my head. From the day we received our amulets to us doing practice fighting to him saving my life. That's a memory I wish would go away. It's more like a nightmare.

From behind, I hear somebody calling my name. "Lizzy! Look Out!" yells Jason, a bit to late. I crash into a tree, falling straight to the ground. My head hurts like hell and like the idiot I am, I just lay there with my hand on my forehead. Jason rushes to my side, kneeling down and carrying me, bridal style. "I guess it's my turn to help you now!" says Jason, with (what I'm imagining as) a goofy grin. Oh, I can just see that perfect smile and curly hair under his helmet. I memorized it from day 1 and will never forget it. He drops me of at the front of that city/castle and wait for the others to head in.

We walk up to gate as a boy with glasses and a red and black checkered shirt blocked the way "State your business!" he exclaims. I didn't have Jason next to me because Jason went to get Angel (Kept on writing Ashley XD) and Ty. So I was just with Jared and Annie. "I-Uh. M-m-my name is L-L-Lizzy a-and I-I'm l-l-looking f-f-for S-S-Sky." There goes me and my stuttering again. Every time I get nervous, that happens. "Why?" he says eyeing me suspiciously. "I-I-Ummm..." What should I say? I don't want to say he's my brother because I might be wrong. "Well, I'm waiting."

"W-We're his cousins." Jared says

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. We're not." Annie replies

"Then, why are you here?"

"I might be his sister." I step in.

"What do you mean might?"

"I mean I have a brother named Sky, I just don't know if he's the same one."

"Fine, I come with you then, just to be sure."

Jared says, "Then lead the way glasses boy."

***LE TIME SKIP***

**Angel's POV**

We get to the gate where there is surprisingly no one there. "Well, that's strange. Come on!" I hear Ty say. We run inside for a while till I run into two very familiar guys.

"Careful, biggums!"

"I'm so sorry," His big smile turn into a shocked expression. "Angel?" (Try to guess who said what.)

"In the flesh!" Jerome and Benja rush over and tackle-hug me.

"Ahh!" I exclaim falling over. "Oh my notch, I missed you guys so much!" I take a quick glance at Ty, who seems like he has a jealous look on his face. If your wondering, Yes, I do like him but as in more than a friend. Sure it seems like I love Jerome or Mitch, but come on! My creator's name is Angellox for a reason! I mean- uh never mind. "How do you know them?" Ty asks as he snaps me out of my thoughts. "Well I've know them since I was a kid but they were accepted into this thing called the 'Sky Army' so they left."

"Yep! And I can't believe you didn't come with us!"

"Well, blame my mom for that!" We all break into laughter.

"So-uh Are we going now or what?" Jason interrupts our laughing fit.

"Okay then. See you guys around!" I wave over to them and continue following Ty and Jason.

* * *

_**I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKK! AND BETTER THAN EVER! Well, hopefully. So here's how I will be posting. I just felt so guilty after posting that last chapter, so I giving you guys some more! So here's my new update schedule. I'll try and post whenever I can but I'll still take short breaks. I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And don't mind a little forth wall breakage...**_

_**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, Geek Army!**_

_**This is Geekluva, signing off! Peace!**_


End file.
